Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis, c'est toi qui es choisi
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel va rendre une petite visite à Raphaël... Et finit par assumer une charge qu'il n'a jamais demandée.


**Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis, c'est toi qui es choisi**

Gabriel était des Archanges celui qui marchait le plus à l'impulsion, c'était bien connu. Ce qui faisait que, ô scandale inouï, il n'avait absolument aucun sens des bonnes manières – en fait, il en avait, mais le mettait très souvent de côté.

Du coup, lorsqu'il éprouva la subite envie d'aller enquiquiner Raphaël, ne vit-il aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Comme c'était prévisible, Raphaël se trouvait à l'infirmerie, assis sur l'un des lits, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée. Gabriel sentit tout à coup l'idée d'une farce le titiller.

Sur la pointe des pieds, l'adolescent s'approcha en veillant à ne pas faire de bruits – c'était facile, il avait l'habitude – et se tenant derrière son aîné, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Gabriel » soupira l'Archange brun, en sentant les paumes tièdes qui recouvraient ses paupières. « Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? »

« Que veux-tu » rétorqua son cadet en retirant ses mains. « Avec toi et Mish, il y a bien assez de maturité dans l'air comme ça ! »

Raphaël se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air fatigué.

« Gabriel, s'il te plaît. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, repasse plus… »

« Pas question » coupa le garçon aux cheveux rouges. « J'y suis, j'y reste. Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ? »

Raphaël le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis sembla se dire _après tout, tant pis_ et se tourna vers son cadet afin de lui permettre de regarder tout à son aise.

Dans les bras de l'Archange reposait un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture bleue marine, visiblement endormi. Le crâne du nouveau-né était recouvert d'un fin duvet noir ébouriffé, et en dépit de sa jeunesse, la finesse de ses traits laissait déjà entrevoir la beauté de son visage d'adulte.

Gabriel fondit immédiatement.

« Mais regardez-moi ça » roucoula le Messager. « Toi, tu vas en briser des cœurs, je le sens ! Raphaël, à qui est-il ? »

Le guérisseur parut gêné.

« En fait… On ne lui a pas encore assigné un gardien. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? A vue de nez, il a déjà… une semaine, non ? Il aurait dû avoir été placé, maintenant. »

Raphaël laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je sais bien… Seulement, tu t'en doutes, il y a un problème. »

« C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta le quatrième Archange.

Son aîné eut un rire triste.

« Il ne veut pas se réveiller. Depuis qu'il a été créé, rien à faire, il ne réagit pas. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, il ne fait pas de bruit, j'ai même dû m'assurer qu'il respirait, tellement il est calme. »

Pour le coup, Gabriel était franchement troublé. Un nouveau-né ne se conduisait jamais de la sorte. Bien sûr, il y avait des cas comme ça chez les animaux que Père avait créés il y a peu de temps, mais c'était les animaux… Ca ne se passait pas de l a même manière chez les anges… Ils n'avaient pas de…

_Mortalité infantile_. Les mots résonnaient d'une manière encore plus obscène que n'importe laquelle grossièreté de son répertoire.

« Tu as été voir Père ? » interrogea l'adolescent.

Raphaël leva les yeux au plafond.

« Si tu me prends pour un idiot ! Il ne m'a rien répondu, juste conseillé de faire confiance au petit. Tu sais comment il est, Papa. »

« Oui, je sais » confirma Gabriel avec une petite grimace – lorsque Raphaël appelait Père _Papa_, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en froid.

Il considéra à nouveau le bébé, immobile et silencieux dans les bras de son aîné. D'un seul coup, il se sentit l'envie de pleurer. _Ne fais pas l'idiot_, se morigéna-t-il mentalement. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il était déjà mort._ Tout de même… Il restait triste.

« Je peux le tenir ? » demanda l'adolescent avec hésitation.

Raphaël haussa une épaule.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Gabriel s'assit sur le lit et tendit les bras. Raphaël y déposa le nouveau-né avec délicatesse. Celui-ci était plus lourd que ne l'aurait cru Gabriel ; sous la couverture, il pouvait sentir les os fragiles des ailes.

« Tu n'as donc pas honte ? » lâcha l'Archange en regardant l'enfant qui gisait inerte dans son étreinte. « Je te préviens que si tu meurs sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvert les yeux, je vais me fâcher contre toi. »

Il avait à peine fini de parler que le bébé remua faiblement, émit un petit bruit et ouvrit les yeux.

C'était des yeux confus, vides et aveugles de nouveau-né et ils étaient bleus, d'un bleu tel qu'on s'attendait à y voir filer des oiseaux.

Gabriel sourit.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux » fit-il en chatouillant le bout du nez de l'enfant. « Mais en voilà des yeux ! Je te préviens que si tu regardes une fille avec des yeux pareils, elle s'évanouit, parole d'honneur. »

Raphaël en avait la bouche ouverte.

« Alors ça ! » finit-il par lâcher. « Depuis une semaine, ce petit est comme mort et en une seconde, tu me le réveille ! »

Gabriel cessa de taquiner le bébé pour dévisager son frère avec un brin de gêne.

« De toutes les façons, il vaut mieux qu'il soit dans cet état plutôt que l'autre, non ? » commenta l'adolescent.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire » soupira le guérisseur. « Enfin, redonne-le-moi. »

Avec une réticence inexplicable, Gabriel rendit le bébé à son aîné. Mais à peine l'enfant se fut-il retrouvé dans les bras de Raphaël qu'il se mit à hurler. Pas de simples gémissements, non, un hurlement pur et simple qui donnait l'impression qu'on était en train de le brûler vif.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'écria Gabriel, effaré par le volume sonore déployé.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! » répondit Raphaël sur le même ton, en essayant de bercer le nouveau-né qui refusait de se calmer.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, l'adolescent enleva le bébé des bras de son frère. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

« Alors ça ! » répéta Raphaël.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » commenta Gabriel avec un rire un peu forcé tandis que l'enfant se lovait contre lui. « On a le don ou on l'a pas. »

Raphaël considéra le tableau offert par ses deux cadets d'un air pensif.

« Je crois que je viens de trouver un gardien parfait pour le petit… Gaby, mon cœur, que dirais-tu de t'en occuper ? »

Gabriel s'étrangla.

« C'est méchant de me jouer un tour pareil » gémit-il après avoir retrouvé son souffle. « Les blagues de mauvais goût, c'est _moi_ qui les fait, je te rappelle. »

« Je suis très sérieux » répliqua le guérisseur. « Tu es le seul à qui il réagisse positivement. Je préfère le confier à toi plutôt qu'à un autre ange avec lequel il se contentera de crier du matin au soir. Aie donc pitié des oreilles de tes frères et sœurs ! »

Gabriel avait l'air d'un animal aux abois.

« Mais pourquoi moi ! » s'écria-t-il, en paraissant au bord des larmes. « J'ai juste treize ans ! »

« A treize ans, tu es mature, maintenant » rappela Raphaël.

« Je ne sais pas comment on s'occupe d'un bébé ! » continua son frère. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur moi… Je ne suis déjà pas un bon Archange, comment je peux être un bon gardien ? »

« Gabriel » fit gentiment Raphaël, « le fait que tu aies peur de ne pas bien élever cet enfant… Ça signifie que tu seras un bon gardien. Parce qu'un _véritable_ gardien s'inquiète toujours de l'éducation de son protégé, parce qu'il veut lui donner la meilleure possible. »

« Oui, et ce bébé sera mieux élevé par n'importe qui à part moi » répliqua Gabriel.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix » annonça Raphaël. « Tu ne peux pas décider de ne pas l'élever ou pas. C'est _lui_ qui t'a choisi comme gardien. Ce ne sont pas les gardiens qui décident d'élever tel ou tel protégé, ce sont les _enfants_ qui choisissent leur gardien. »

« C'est ça, ouais » grogna l'adolescent.

Raphaël sourit.

« Tu sais, j'étais là quand Père a décidé de te confier à l'un d'entre nous » commença-t-il. « Un Archange devait être éduqué par un Archange, tu comprends. Et toi, tu pleurais comme une fontaine. Michel et moi, on essayait de te calmer, mais tu continuais à pleurer. Il n'y a que dans les bras de Lucifer que tu t'es calmé. Lui, il a paniqué, forcément. Il a insisté pour que ce soit moi ou Michel qui devienne ton gardien, il répétait que lui serait absolument nul. »

Le troisième se tut un moment avant de reprendre :

« Seulement, c'était avec lui que tu voulais être. Alors c'est à lui que tu as été confié. Sincèrement, tu trouves qu'il s'est mal débrouillé ? »

Gabriel baissa le nez et regarda le bébé niché contre sa poitrine. _J'ai gagné !_ se dit Raphaël. Quand son petit frère ne regardait pas son interlocuteur dans les yeux, c'est que ce dernier avait marqué un point.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » interrogea l'adolescent sans relever la tête.

« Castiel. »

« Castiel… » répéta Gabriel en faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue.

Le nouveau-né émit un petit gémissement et donna de petits coups de tête contre la poitrine de son grand frère.

« Toi, je sens que tu vas sortir de l'ordinaire » murmura-t-il.

Raphaël laissa échapper un rire.

« Tous les nouveaux gardiens disent ça » commenta-il avec affection. « Comme quoi leur protégé est _spécial_. »

« Peut-être » répondit Gabriel. « Mais lui, il le sera vraiment. »


End file.
